In the configuration of a related electromagnetic relay, it has been known to force fixed and movable contacts together or apart by magnetic force of a driving unit (electromagnetic device) (for example, JP 2015-216052 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)). The electromagnetic device described in Document 1 includes a fixed contact, a movable contact, the driving unit that generates magnetic flux according to coil current, and an armature that is driven through the driving unit. In the electromagnetic device, the armature is connected with the movable contact through a card, and driven through the driving unit, thereby rotating toward an iron core of the driving unit.
The electromagnetic device described in Document 1 has a possibility that in case an opening speed of the fixed and movable contacts is slow, a lifetime thereof is shortened as a result of the progression of degradation of the fixed and movable contacts caused by electric arc therebetween. The configuration where large current is interrupted in particular requires a long period of time during which the fixed and movable contacts' surface metal is evaporated by the electric arc therebetween and then changed into a vapor. It is accordingly difficult to interrupt the electric arc because dielectric strength in space between the fixed and movable contacts decreases.